Sedução Real
by NandaCullen02
Summary: Adaptação... O príncipe Edward quer a ardente Bella Swan como amante desde o momento em que a viu, e, embora rejeitado em sua primeira tentativa, pretende persistir. Para conquistá-la, ele está disposto a levá-la a um lugar muito especial, o seu próprio palácio! Com sua paixão avassaladora, Edward consegue amolecer o coração de Bella e despertar seus desejos...
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Apenas ela serviria.

Príncipe Edward Antony Mansen Cullen de Glendovia observou a linda mulher de cabelos castanhos à distância. Media e encantadora, com um corpo perfeito em formato de violão, ela possuía cabelos castanhos sedosos e brilhantes que caíam como uma cortina lisa até abaixo dos ombros. Ele estava muito longe para ver a cor dos olhos ou o formato exato dos lábios, mas confiava em seu instinto, que lhe dizia que ambos seriam tão atraentes quanto o resto dela.

Inclinando a cabeça em direção ao homem alto de terno ao seu lado, disse num tom baixo de voz:

— Descubra o nome dela.

Seu guarda-costas seguiu a direção de seu olhar, então assentiu com um breve aceno de cabeça antes de se afastar para cumprir a ordem. Edward não precisava perguntar de que maneira Osric conseguiria a informação, nem tampouco se importava.

Alguns minutos depois, o guarda-costas retornou, parando ereto e em silêncio ao lado de Nicolas.

— O nome dela é Isabella Swan, Sua Alteza — disse após um breve momento. — Ela está no comando da organização do evento desta noite.

_Isabella. _Um lindo nome para uma linda mulher.

Ela se movia ao redor do grande salão de baile repleto de pessoas, sorrindo, conversando graciosamente com os convidados, certificando-se de que tudo estava correndo bem. O vestido de tonalidade púrpura azulada cintilava na leve iluminação cada vez que ela se movia, se aderia às suas curvas femininas como uma luva.

Edward não tinha ido àquele jantar beneficente, cujo objetivo era arrecadar fundos, na esperança de encontrar uma amante, mas agora que a vira, sabia que não deixaria os Estados Unidos sem fazer arranjos para que Isabella se tornasse sua próxima amante.

Era verdade que ele era o membro da família responsável por fiscalizar as instituições de caridade de Glendovia, mas suas tarefas não se estendiam ao ponto de participar de eventos de caridade fora de seu próprio país. Isso, geralmente deixava para sua irmã, ou para um de seus dois irmãos.

Todavia, apesar de sua irmã, Alice, ter sido escalada para viajar aos Estados Unidos e participar daquele jantar, a fim de levantar fundos para sua nova ala infantil no hospital central do Texas, um imprevisto a obrigara a cancelar no último minuto. Uma vez que Edward iria ao país para encontrar homens ricos e poderosos que lidavam com petróleo, a fim de discutir combustível para o seu país, decidira ir ao evento.

Até poucos momentos atrás, havia lamentado a interrupção de sua própria vida pessoal e de seus planos, e praticamente amaldiçoado sua irmã por ser a causa disso. Agora, contudo, estava considerando mandar um buquê de flores para Alice, ou talvez uma caixa de suas trufas favoritas. Queria agradecê-la por tê-lo colocado em um caminho que poderia se transformar numa experiência extremamente prazerosa.

Sorrindo tão brilhantemente que os músculos de seu rosto chegavam a doer, Bella Swan se moveu ao redor do salão, verificando se tudo estava correndo bem e com tranqüilidade. Ela trabalhava na organização daquele jantar de gala há meses, na esperança tanto de levantar fundos quanto despertar a consciência de pessoas em relação à nova ala infantil do hospital.

Infelizmente, as coisas não estavam indo tão bem quanto tinha esperado, e Bella sabia que podia culpar somente a si mesma.

Todos no salão pareciam estar observando-a. Ela podia ver a curiosidade deles. Sentir a reprovação nos olhos das pessoas.

Tudo porque tivera a terrível falta de sorte de ter se envolvido com o homem errado.

De todas as coisas que poderiam ter acontecido para diminuir o sucesso do evento da noite, aquela era a pior. Uma tempestade, uma inundação repentina e violenta, até mesmo um súbito incêndio no hotel...

Aqueles todos eram desastres com os quais poderia ter lidado, contornando-os de alguma forma. Eles não teriam causado nenhum tipo de dano irreparável no sucesso do evento em si. Mas em vez disso, estava sendo atacada pessoalmente, tendo sua reputação manchada.

Isso lhe servia de lição, por um dia ter se envolvido com James, em primeiro lugar. Deveria ter sabido, no minuto que o conheceu, que ele não lhe traria nada além de sérios problemas.

E agora todos naquele salão... Todos em Gabriel's Crossing, o grande estado do Texas, e possivelmente todos nos Estados Unidos... A consideravam uma pessoa adúltera que destruía lares.

Isso era o que as colunas de fofoca dos jornais diziam ao seu respeito. Sua fotografia, juntamente com a de James, e outra foto da esposa dele com dois filhos, haviam sido colocadas em todos os jornais, com manchetes chamativas e caluniadoras.

Ignorando os olhares e sussurros que sabia serem dirigidos para si, Bella levantou a cabeça de forma orgulhosa e continuou andando ao longo do salão de baile, agindo como se nada estivesse errado. Como se seu coração não estivesse disparado, suas faces não estivessem vermelhas pela humilhação, e suas mãos não estivessem transpirando devido à ansiedade.

Nada do que havia acontecido durante a semana, desde que sua história com James viera à tona, a levara a acreditar que aquele jantar para arrecadação de fundos ainda não seria um sucesso total. Nenhuma das pessoas convidadas havia cancelado, com desculpas ou justificando por que não poderiam comparecer. Ninguém da sociedade beneficente do hospital ligara para reclamar sobre o escândalo no qual Bella subitamente havia se encontrado envolvida, ou para vociferar preocupações sobre o nome dela estar ligado à organização.

Tais fatos a fizeram acreditar que tudo daria certo. Que, embora os repórteres estivessem acampados no gramado da frente de sua casa, o resto de sua vida continuaria a correr tranqüilamente.

Agora, todavia, não estava mais tão certa disso. Agora, pensou que, talvez, cada assento naquele salão estava preenchido porque as pessoas da alta sociedade do Texas queriam olhar de perto quem tão recentemente havia perdido a popularidade.

Ela poderia também ter uma melancia pendurada no pescoço ou um pedaço de espinafre preso nos dentes, por toda a atenção focada em cada movimento seu.

Com a atenção... Mesmo atenção negativa... Podia lidar, pensou. O que a preocupava mais do que olhares indiscretos e sussurros maldosos era o impacto que sua reputação recentemente manchada poderia ter sobre a quantidade de dinheiro coletado naquela noite.

Ela havia trabalhado tão arduamente para organizar aquele evento, para fazê-lo acontecer. Bella era muito apaixonada por seus ideais filantrópicos, dando a eles tanto seu tempo quanto seu próprio dinheiro para apoiar as causas sobre as quais possuía sentimentos mais fortes. E sempre fora bem-sucedida em convencer outras pessoas a doarem para tais causas, também.

No geral, àquela altura da noite, ela já teria coletado, pelo menos, uma dúzia de cheques extremamente generosos da maioria dos convidados presentes, com a perspectiva de diversos outros que surgiriam até o fim da noite. Esta noite, todavia, suas mãos... E os cofres do hospital... Ainda estavam vazios.

Porque tivera a infelicidade de conhecer aquele homem em outro evento para levantamento de fundos no ano anterior, e, por não ter sido sábia o bastante para dispensá-lo quando ele começara a convidá-la para sair, as pessoas mais necessitadas poderiam muito bem acabar sem uma ajuda.

A perspectiva entristecia o coração de Bella, e ela pressionou uma das mãos no espartilho de seda macia costurado no forro de seu vestido, numa tentativa de controlar seu nervosismo e o medo que fazia seu estômago queimar.

Agiria como se nada estivesse errado, como se nada de diferente estivesse acontecendo... E rezaria fervorosamente para que a multidão superasse sua curiosidade e se lembrasse de seu verdadeiro propósito de estar ali antes que a noite terminasse. Caso contrário, tinha uma forte suspeita que sua conta bancária pessoal sofreria um golpe duro quando ela tentasse, sem ajuda de ninguém, compensar pelo que o fundo para a ala infantil do hospital deveria ter obtido naquela noite. E provavelmente, teria levantado uma boa quantia, se não fosse por sua falta de sorte e por algumas das decisões mal tomadas recentemente.

Uma vez que ela repetiu o ciclo através da multidão para se certificar que todos os assentos estavam preenchidos, todos os convidados servidos, e tudo funcionando o mais tranqüilamente possível, voltou para seu próprio lugar na frente do salão, onde um palco alto fora armado para os organizadores do evento. Conversou banalidades com as duas mulheres que estavam de cada lado seu e se forçou há comer um pouco, mal sentindo o sabor dos alimentos.

Logo em seguida, foi o momento do discurso do presidente da organização, e houve uma breve cerimônia, onde plaquetas foram dadas para diversos membros que haviam se dedicado com empenho e generosidade à organização durante o ano anterior. Até mesmo Bella recebeu uma plaqueta, por sua dedicação persistente em angariar fundos para o hospital.

Finalmente, a noite acabou, e ela deu um longo suspiro de alívio. Estava agora segurando uma boa quantidade de cheques generosos e recebera promessas de mais doações. Não tantos cheques ou tantas promessas quanto coletara no passado, e definitivamente notara uma diferença distinta na maneira que as pessoas a haviam tratado naquela noite. Mas pelo menos, a situação parecia um pouco mais promissora do que quando a noite começara.

Bella deu uma última volta no salão, despedindo-se dos convidados com sorrisos e acenos da cabeça enquanto eles saíam, aos poucos, do salão de baile, e garantindo que ninguém deixasse nada para trás antes que os funcionários do hotel começassem a limpeza.

Apanhando o xale e sua pequena bolsa de contas de sua cadeira, pegou-se pensando sobre o que precisava fazer no dia seguinte... Pensamentos que foram interrompidos quando ouviu uma voz masculina e baixa chamar seu nome.

— Srta. Swan?

Virando-se, encontrou-se diante de um homem enorme, de ombros muito largos e cabelos escuros.

Bella engoliu em seco uma vez, antes de colocar um sorriso no rosto e levantar a cabeça... Levantar muito a cabeça... Para encontrar os olhos dele.

— Sim?

— Se tiver um minuto, meu empregador gostaria de lhe falar.

Ele inclinou a cabeça com seriedade, atraindo a atenção de Bella para o fundo do salão, onde um cavalheiro solitário estava sentado em uma das mesas redondas, agora vazia.

Pelo que ela podia ver daquela distância, ele parecia muito bonito.

E a olhava intensamente, também.

— Seu empregador? — perguntou Bella.

— Sim, senhorita.

Era muito esperar mais informações sobre quem seria exatamente o empregador do homem gigante.

Mas se ele havia comparecido ao jantar daquela noite, então era provavelmente um doador atual ou, pelo menos, em potencial e Bella sempre tinha tempo para falar com um filantropo. Especialmente um que tinha condições financeiras para contratar seu próprio guarda-costas, ou agente da CIA, ou um pugilista profissional...

— É claro — disse ela, mantendo um sorriso no rosto, com atitude alegre e otimista.

Virando-se de lado, o gigante gesticulou com a cabeça para que ela se seguisse na frente, e então a escoltou enquanto atravessavam o salão agora quase vazio. Ao redor deles, havia o barulho de pratos tinindo e de cadeiras sendo empilhadas, enquanto o pessoal de limpeza e da cozinha trabalhava para desmontar o que havia levado o dia inteiro para montar.

Enquanto Bella se aproximava do homem que queria lhe falar, ele ergueu uma taça de champanhe e deu um longo gole.

Ele usava um terno impecável cinza, com um corte diferente do que a maioria dos homens que ela vira durante a noite. Definitivamente, não pertencia àquela região.

Ela também notou que sua percepção anterior de ele ser _muito bonito _não era exatamente adequada. Ele era maravilhoso, parecia um ator de cinema, com cabelos acobreados e brilhantes olhos verdes que pareciam penetrá-la como raios laser.

Estendendo uma das mãos, ela se apresentou:

— Olá, sou Bella Swan.

— Eu sei — replicou ele, lhe pegando a mão e recusando-se a soltá-la enquanto a conduzia gentilmente para frente. — Sente-se, por favor.

Deixando seu xale cair mais para baixo nas costas nuas, Bella se sentou na cadeira ao lado dele.

— Seu... Empregado disse que você queria falar comigo.

— Sim — respondeu ele vagarosamente. — Posso lhe oferecer uma taça de champanhe?

Bella abriu a boca para recusar, mas o guarda-costas enorme já estava servindo uma taça e colocando na frente dela.

— Obrigada.

Embora os dois estivessem com drinques agora, e o evento da noite tivesse claramente terminado, o homem sentado ao seu lado não falava nada. O silêncio fez Bella mudar de posição desconfortavelmente, assim como fez os pêlos de seus braços se arrepiarem.

— Sobre o que precisava falar comigo, senhor... — ela finalmente pressionou cuidadosa para continuar mantendo os bons modos.

— Você pode me chamar de Edward — replicou ele friamente.

A voz dele carregava um sotaque leve. Talvez o ritmo um pouco cantado dos britânicos, mas Bella não podia ter certeza.

— Edward — repetiu ela, porque ele parecia esperar por isso. Então continuou em suas tentativas para chegar à razão pela qual ele queria lhe falar.

— Você estava interessado em fazer uma doação para o fundo em benefício da nova ala do hospital e das crianças com câncer? — perguntou ela diretamente. — Se for isso, ficarei feliz em aceitar o cheque esta noite. Ou, se preferir, eu posso colocá-lo em contato com alguém da organização, para que fale com eles e faça sua contribuição pessoalmente.

Por um momento depois que Bella terminou, ele simplesmente continuou estudando-a, os olhos azuis da cor do céu intensos e dominantes.

Após tomar outro gole do champanhe caro, ele murmurou devagar:

— Eu ficaria feliz em contribuir para sua pequena... Causa. Todavia, não foi por isso que a convidei para vir até aqui.

Os olhos de Bella se arregalaram um pouco com aquilo, mas ela fez o possível para esconder sua consternação.

— Estou hospedado em uma suíte aqui neste hotel — ele a informou. — Eu gostaria que você voltasse para lá comigo, e passasse o resto da noite em minha cama. Se as coisas derem certas e nós formos... Compatíveis, talvez então possamos discutir arranjos futuros.

Bella piscou, mas, além disso, parecia ter congelado seu corpo inteiro tenso e imóvel. Não ficaria mais perplexa se ele erguesse uma das mãos para bater em seu rosto.

Ela não sabia o que dizer. Não sabia o que _deveria _dizer.

Essa certamente não era a primeira vez que havia sido assediada. Jovens ou velhos, ricos ou pobres, homens sempre se sentiam atraídos por ela, e Bella recebia um número de convites maior do que o normal para jantar, para o teatro, até mesmo para encontros românticos e esconderijos em ilhas privadas.

E, sim, estava consciente de que cada um desses homens tinha esperança de que jantares, teatros e reservas tropicais os ajudariam a seduzi-la para sua cama.

Mas nunca, _jamais... _Nenhum deles fora tão ousado, tão precipitado ou tão direto para lhe pedir que dormisse com eles.

Aquilo era tudo por causa do escândalo, percebeu Bella de súbito, endireitando a coluna imediatamente numa postura de defesa contra tamanha ofensa. Os malditos artigos dos jornais a tinham rotulado como uma destruidora imoral de lares. E aquele homem ao seu lado, com certeza, ficara sabendo disso e decidira que ela não se oporia a uma proposta indecente.

Bem, Bella se opunha, total e completamente. Sentia-se desgostosa e muito insultada.

Afastando a cadeira para trás, levantou-se, ajeitou o xale sobre as costas e braços e comprimiu os dedos em sua pequena bolsa. Concentrando-se na respiração, ficou parada em uma postura perfeitamente rígida, encarando-o.

— Não sei que tipo de mulher você pensa que sou. Mas posso lhe garantir que _não _sou do tipo que vai para cama com um homem que acabou de conhecer. — Ela deu um rápido olhar para o gigante parado numa espécie de posição militar a poucos metros de distância. — Talvez o seu guarda-costas possa encontrar alguém um pouco mais disposta e mais liberal, e muito menos crítica para acompanhá-lo ao seu quarto esta noite. Isto é, se você for totalmente incapaz de encontrá-la por si mesmo.

Com isso, Bella se virou e atravessou o salão de baile em direção ao elevador.

Quem aquele homem pensava que era, afinal de contas?


	2. Chapter 2

_Feeeeliz Ano Novo meus amorecos..! Para comemorar um super cap nooovinho. _

_Conversamos__ depois ;)_

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

Quem ela pensava que era para falar com ele daquela maneira?

Edward nunca fora rejeitado desse jeito antes.

Ele piscou uma vez, lentamente, vasculhando a memória por um incidente similar que poderia ter acontecido durante sua vida.

Não, não achava que já tivesse sido rejeitado _alguma vez._

Ela realmente havia implicado que ele era incapaz de encontrar suas próprias companhias femininas? Ou que tinha de pedir a Osric que _pagasse _uma mulher para que passasse um tempo com ele?

Edward meneou a cabeça, ainda não podendo acreditar completamente no que acabara de acontecer. Atrás dele, Osric se aproximava a passos longos, agigantando o ombro direito.

— Sua Alteza, devo ir atrás dela e trazê-la de volta para que vocês possam terminar a conversa?

Edward podia visualizar seu guarda-costas excessivamente grande, que lembrava muito um "armário", derrubando a Srta. Swan no chão e carregando-a de volta para ele... E a confusão que a moça criaria se Osric tentasse fazer isso.

— Não, obrigado, Osric — replicou ele. —Creio que voltarei para a suíte sozinho esta noite.

Colocando ambas as mãos sobre o topo da mesa à sua frente, Edward se levantou e endireitou o paletó no corpo, então começou a sair do salão de bailes, com seu segurança confiável o seguindo de perto.

Deveria estar aborrecido, pensou Edward, enquanto eles andavam ao longo do hotel em direção à sua suíte particular luxuosa no trigésimo terceiro andar.

Ironicamente, se sentia mais intrigado do que nunca pela linda mulher de cabelos castanhos. Tinha sido o rosto e corpo dela que primeiro lhe chamaram a atenção, e vê-la de perto não o fizera mudar de idéia sobre tê-la em sua cama.

Ele teria esperado que uma repreensão como a que ela havia lhe dado para dispensá-lo o desencorajaria, o faria entender que não queria dormir com uma mulher que possuía uma língua tão afiada. Em vez disso, a ousadia dela havia feito seu sangue ferver.

Se alguma coisa... Descobriu-se desejando ainda mais Isabella. Ela era linda e tinha o temperamento forte, Edward podia apenas imaginar como aquelas qualidades apaixonadas se revelariam entre os lençóis.

Isabella Swan podia pensar que tinha dado a palavra final no salão de bailes, quando praticamente o mandara pegar sua oferta e ir direto para o inferno. Mas o príncipe Edward Cullen estava acostumado a conseguir as coisas do seu jeito, acostumado a conseguir o que queria.

E ele _a _queria.

Portanto, a teria. Apenas tinha de descobrir como.

_Uma semana __depois..._

— Papai? Bella? Tem alguém aqui?

Bella ouviu sua irmã chamando do andar de baixo, e ficou mais do que satisfeita em tirar um intervalo do planejamento de eventos no qual vinha trabalhando a tarde inteira.

Uma vez que Elena havia se mudado da casa dos pais dela e ido morar em sua própria casa com o novo marido, Chase, Bella não conseguia mais vê-la com tanta freqüência como antes.

Abandonando sua mesa de trabalho, encontrou sua irmã parecendo um pouco irritada enquanto manuseava uma pilha de correspondência colocada ao lado de um grande arranjo de flores frescas sobre a mesa redonda no centro do _foyer. _Quando ouviu Bella se aproximar, Elena ergueu a cabeça e fez uma careta.

— Um repórter tentou seguir meu carro e passar pelo portão de segurança — disse ela, gesticulando uma das mãos sobre o ombro em direção à porta da frente. — Ele estava posicionado do lado de fora da casa, esperando.

Bella franziu o cenho, movendo-se para mais perto a fim de dar um abraço gentil na sua irmã.

— Sinto muito. Realmente pensei que, a essa altura, eles tivessem perdido o interesse e se concentrado em alguma outra coisa.

— Isso não é culpa sua — murmurou Elena com um suspiro, retornando o abraço de Bella. — E, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles _irão _perder o interesse e se concentrar em algo diferente.

— Então, o que está fazendo aqui? — perguntou Bella distraidamente, seus pensamentos ainda no repórter. Uma coisa era o fato de _ela _ser molestada ou perturbada por causa de suas próprias ações tolas, mas outra bem diferente era envolver sua família naquela confusão.

— Uma vez que Chase não estará em casa para jantar, devido a uma reunião de negócios no começo da noite, pensei em passar aqui para dar um "alô", ver como você e papai estão, e aproveitar para jantar com vocês. Sem mencionar apanhar alguma correspondência que ainda não está indo para o meu endereço — acrescentou ela, guardando algumas cartas no compartimento lateral de sua bolsa a tiracolo.

Sua irmã havia se casado e se mudado no ano anterior, mas o processo de mudança de endereço levava tempo, e algumas cartas ou panfletos de propaganda chegavam para ela ocasionalmente.

— Bem, o jantar será servido às 19h, como de costume, e pelo que sei, está tudo bem por aqui. Papai ainda está no escritório, e eu trabalhava no planejamento para aquele evento de arrecadação de fundos em benefício dos animais sem abrigo.

— Chase e eu seremos convidados? — perguntou Elena.

— É claro.

— Parece que você tem alguma coisa importante — disse sua irmã, gesticulando em direção à carta sobre o topo da pilha.

Bella pegou o envelope grosso e leu o endereço do remetente, o qual estava escrito em alto relevo com letras azuis escuras num papel de ótima qualidade que lembrava pergaminho.

— H.R.H. Príncipe Edward Antony Cullen, Reino de Glendovia.

— Sua Alteza Real? — perguntou Elena impressionada. — Verdade? Você recebeu uma carta do príncipe?

— Parece que sim. — Ela abriu o envelope e deslizou os olhos pelo cabeçalho de aparência oficial digitado no topo da página. Então, com o coração disparando, leu o conteúdo da carta.

— Oh, meu Deus — exclamou Bella, ofegante.

— O que foi?

— Este príncipe Edward quer que eu vá para o reino dele e administre todas as organizações do país cujo objetivo é levantar fundos para instituições de caridade.

Ambas as irmãs estudaram a carta, que mencionava as realizações passadas de Bella sobre levantamento de fundos, as quais o príncipe alegava serem muito impressionantes, e enfatizava o quanto sua assistência poderia ser útil em Glendovia. Ele até mesmo havia enviado cópias de um contrato de emprego em anexo, que esperava que ela lesse com atenção e considerasse seriamente em assinar.

Erguendo a página da carta, Bella leu o contrato na página seguinte, o qual esboçava brevemente seus deveres e obrigações, se ela viesse a aceitar a oferta da família real, assim como as obrigações deles em relação à Bella.

— Acha que isso é legítimo? — questionou Elena com uma expressão de incredulidade.

O nome Cullen não lhe era estranho, pensou Bella.

— Acho que será bastante simples checar a veracidade disso — replicou ela.

As duas irmãs foram para o escritório de Bella, onde começaram a percorrer a lista de convidados dos últimos eventos beneficentes, e Elena fez uma rápida pesquisa na Internet.

— Hum — murmurou Elena quando elas descobriram, quase no mesmo momento, que Edward Antony Cullen era realmente um príncipe autêntico, e que o Reino de Glendovia existia de verdade. De acordo com os registros de Bella, outro membro da família real Cullen... Uma princesa chamada Alice... Havia comparecido em um de seus recentes eventos para arrecadação de fundos.

— O que você fará? — perguntou Elena ansiosa.

— Bem, eu responderei, é claro, e lhe agradecerei; pela oferta generosa, mas não tenho a menor condição de aceitar. Já estou mergulhada profundamente na organização de meu próximo evento, e falta somente um mês para o Natal. Não quero estar longe de minha família durante os feriados.

— Eu não a culpo — disse Elena —, mas você tem de admitir que esta seja uma oferta lisonjeira e tentadora.

Extremamente lisonjeira, pensou Bella, olhando mais uma vez para o cabeçalho em alto relevo. Ela teve vontade de estender o braço e correr os dedos sobre o nome do príncipe. Certamente não seria fácil escrever sua carta de recusa.

— Mas talvez... Bella olhou para a irmã.

— O quê?

— Eu só estava pensando que talvez esta posição em Glendovia seja exatamente o que você precisa.

Bella arqueou as sobrancelhas numa expressão interrogativa.

— O que você quer dizer?

— Bem, as coisas não estão nada simples por aqui nesse momento. Há um repórter acampado do lado de fora de sua casa, àquele imbecil do James ainda continua ligando para você, e... Bem... — O olhar de Elena desviou da irmã, e seu tom de voz se suavizou levemente: — Ouvi dizer que o evento da semana passada não foi tão bem-sucedido quanto seus eventos normalmente são não conseguindo arrecadar fundos suficientes para a causa.

Bella respirou fundo, tentando não deixar que a dor de ter seus fracassos apontados pela própria irmã a dominasse.

Passando uma das mãos carinhosamente pelo braço da irmã, Elena continuou:

— Eu só estava pensando que se você viajasse por um tempo, para onde ninguém pudesse encontrá-la, isso tudo que está acontecendo terminaria. E quando você voltasse, poderia seguir com sua vida como se nada disso tivesse acontecido um dia.

— Mas eu estaria longe de vocês... De minha família — murmurou Bella com tristeza. — No Natal.

— Você poderia voltar antes disso. Mas, mesmo que não volte, é apenas um feriado. Há sempre o próximo ano. — Passando um braço ao redor dos ombros da irmã, Elena acrescentou: — Eu não _quero _necessariamente que você vá, estou apenas dizendo que talvez devesse refletir sobre o assunto e fazer o que for melhor para você. Acho que papai concordaria comigo.

— Pensarei sobre isso — disse Bella, percebendo que sua irmã poderia estar certa. Talvez a melhor maneira de deixar todo aquele escândalo para trás _fosse _voar para um país estrangeiro.

Menos de uma semana depois, no sábado após o feriado do Dia de Ação de Graças, Bella chegou ao Reino de Glendovia, rezando fervorosamente para que tivesse tomado a decisão certa.

Seu vôo fora tranqüilo e sem ocorrências especiais. E uma limusine a estivera esperando no aeroporto, como prometido no itinerário que lhe fora enviado assim que aceitara a oferta do príncipe Edward.

Olhando pela janela enquanto o carro percorria as ruas do local, Bella foi envolvida pela beleza da pequena ilha. Localizada em uma área ao norte do Mediterrâneo, era a imagem perfeita para um cartão postal, com um céu azul sem nuvens, colinas cor de esmeralda, e o brilho azul-esverdeado do mar, visível à distância.

Mesmo o que ela presumia ser o centro da capital, parecia ser mais encantador e mais limpo do que qualquer lugar que já estivera na América ou na Europa. Os prédios eram altos, mas não excessivamente altos. As ruas eram movimentadas, mas não congestionadas e confusas.

A vida parecia mais tranqüila ali, e pela primeira vez desde que havia assinado o seu nome do fim da página do contrato de trabalho, ela pensou que realmente poderia se sentir alegre por ter concordado em ir.

Sua família apoiara completamente sua decisão, querendo que ela fosse feliz e se distanciasse do escândalo que sabiam estar lhe causando tanto sofrimento. Bella acabara aceitando a posição a fim de protegê-los de uma parte de sua vida que se tornara feia, na esperança de que seus problemas não refletissem nos membros de sua família.

A limusine diminuiu a velocidade para passar por um grande portão de ferro antigo que se abriu automaticamente. O carro percorreu um caminho em espiral ladeado por jardins e gramados impecáveis.

A casa... _Palácio _era uma palavra melhor... Era alguma coisa histórica em design, mas parecia atualizada e moderna. Com pilares brancos, varandas e uma enorme quantidade de janelas que iam do chão ao teto, o palácio era situado no topo de uma pequena colina com vista para o Mediterrâneo.

Quando o motorista abriu a porta e a ajudou a descer do veículo, Bella não podia desviar os olhos da vista de tirar o fôlego. Continuou observando os arredores com admiração enquanto o motorista removia sua bagagem do porta-malas e a escoltava para a porta da frente.

Um mordomo abriu-a e a convidou para entrar, onde diversos empregados com uniformes cinzas iguais coletaram sua bagagem e a levaram para algum lugar.

O mordomo disse:

— O príncipe pediu que você fosse imediatamente levada a ele após a sua chegada, Srta. Swan. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Sentindo-se como se acabasse de entrar em um conto de fadas, Bella fez exatamente aquilo, absorvendo cada detalhe do _foyer _enquanto eles passavam por lá.

O piso era de mármore altamente polido, num padrão quadriculado de preto e diferentes tonalidades de cinza. Um candelabro gigantesco estava pendurado do teto, com centenas de pingentes de cristal brilhando na luz natural. Diretamente em frente à entrada havia uma escadaria larga, conduzindo até a metade para o segundo nível antes de ramificar-se para o outro lado.

O mordomo a conduziu para a direita do _foyer _e então eles seguiram um corredor acarpetado e alinhado com obras de arte inestimáveis. Ele parou diante de uma das portas fechadas e bateu. Quando uma voz baixa e abafada comandou que entrasse, anunciou a presença de Bella, então se moveu para o lado a fim de deixá-la passar.

O escritório pessoal era decididamente masculino, com um grande tapete escuro, estantes embutidas alinhando três das quatro paredes, e uma grande mesa de cerejeira ocupando uma boa porção da sala.

Desviando o olhar das impressionantes redondezas, Bella voltou à atenção para o homem sentado atrás da mesa... Apenas para sentir os olhos se arregalando e a boca se abrindo em perplexidade.

— _Você._

— Srta. Swan — ele se levantou e, de modo régio, rodeou a mesa até parar bem na frente dela. — Quanta gentileza sua aceitar a minha oferta e vir trabalhar para a minha família.

— _Você _é o príncipe Antony...

— Edward Cullen de Glendovia, sim. Pode me chamar de Edward.

Edward. O mesmo Edward que a chamara para tomar uma taça de champanhe, e então a convidara para dormir com ele.

A boca de Bella ficou seca com o choque, o estômago se revolveu e a pulsação acelerou como se tivesse acabado de correr uma maratona.

Como aquilo podia estar acontecendo?

— Eu não entendo — disse ela, a voz fraca enquanto se esforçava para pôr seus pensamentos em ordem. — Por que me convidaria para trabalhar para você depois da maneira que nos separamos? Tudo que você queria de mim na época era... — De repente, Bella entendeu e continuou: — Você fez isso de propósito. Atraiu-me com falsos pretextos para que pudesse me levar para cama.

— Minha querida Srta. Swan — replicou ele, numa postura reta como uma espada, com as mãos unidas atrás das costas. — Glendovia está necessitando muito de alguém para organizar as fundações beneficentes. E, depois de vê-la em ação, decidi que você seria a pessoa perfeita para o cargo.

— E você mudou de idéia sobre me querer em sua cama? — desafiou ela.

Edward estudou a mulher à sua frente, esforçando-se para não sorrir da maneira franca e direta dela, e, da fúria revelada nos olhos castanhos e amendoados. Era uma visão para contemplar, e apenas o deixou mais certo da sabedoria do seu plano de ação.

A rejeição de Bella por ele durante sua estadia na América não diminuíra seu desejo por ela em absoluto. Mas decidira não muito tempo depois, que uma vez que a abordagem direta não funcionara, talvez precisasse encontrar um meio mais sutil para alcançar seu objetivo.

No que dizia respeito à Isabella Swan, aparentemente um pouco de sedução seria necessária.

Edward levara alguns dias, depois que retornara ao seu lar, para elaborar a idéia de convidá-la a ir ao seu país para uma estadia prolongada. Sabia que ela não aceitaria se ele meramente a convidasse... Ou se soubesse que estava estendendo o convite, a propósito.

Mas porque eles tinham a questão da filantropia em comum, Edward as sabia que aquele seria o único motivo com a chance de lhe chamar a atenção. Havia também o bônus generoso que incluíra no contrato de emprego como um incentivo adicional... 250 mil dólares doado por ele para uma instituição de caridade da escolha de Bella, uma vez que ela cumprisse sua parte no trato.

E agora, lá estava ela, exatamente onde ele a queria.

Não que parecesse nem remotamente disposta a ir para sua cama no momento. Porém, como tudo o mais, aquilo viria a acontecer.

Edward se certificaria de fazer acontecer.

— Eu não diria isso — murmurou, respondendo a pergunta de Bella sobre se ele tinha mudado de idéia em querê-la em sua cama —, mas sou perfeitamente capaz de separar negócios de prazer. — Sem lhe dar uma chance de discutir, continuou: — Vamos. Eu lhe mostrarei seu quarto, onde você pode desfazer as malas e talvez descansar antes do jantar.

Deixando os braços caírem nas laterais do corpo, Edward a rodeou e atravessou a sala para abrir a porta.

— Não se incomode — replicou ela brevemente para as costas dele. — Não ficarei.

Virando metade do corpo para encará-la mais uma vez, ele manteve a expressão neutra.

— Não seja ridícula. É claro que ficará. Você assinou um contrato.

— O contrato que se dane. — Bella começou a ir para a porta, a atitude fria e irritada.

Ele esperou que ela passasse então lhe segurou o braço enquanto Bella seguia pelo corredor vazio.

— Você está realmente disposta a privar uma de suas instituições favoritas de caridade de 250 mil dólares?

O lembrete a fez parar, e Edward pressionou sua vantagem.

— Se você for embora, violando o contrato, perderá o bônus. Fique durante o mês de dezembro, e não apenas receberá o salário combinado, mas também irá ganhar boa quantia para doar da maneira que escolher.

Ele quase podia ouvir as engrenagens girando no cérebro dela enquanto pesava suas opções. Partindo, ficaria segura dele, Edward não teria oportunidade de tentar seduzi-la para sua cama. Ficando, estaria praticamente andando para dentro da cova dos leões, mas também ganharia 250 mil dólares para prover um de seus projetos favoritos. Aquela era uma sedução convincente.

Diversos segundos se passaram enquanto Bella ficava parada no meio do corredor, atormentada pela indecisão. Mais uma vez, Edward escolheu lhe dar um pequeno empurrãozinho na direção que queria que ela fosse.

Aproximando-se, colocou uma das mãos sobre as costas de Bella. Ela ficou tensa e se afastou apenas o bastante para quebrar o contato.

— Por favor — disse ele de maneira diplomática —, permita-me lhe mostrar onde você ficará, caso decida permanecer e cumprir seu contrato. A família irá se reunir para o jantar às 20h. Eu gostaria que você estivesse lá, se possível, para conhecer todos. Depois disso, se ainda quiser retornar aos Estados Unidos...

Ele fez uma pausa, escolhendo as palavras cuidadosamente:

— Não direi que a deixarei ir sem penalidade, mas estarei disposto a discutir a situação com mais calma.

Por um momento, Edward pensou que ela continuaria insistindo em partir. Mas então, a linha rígida da coluna de Bella relaxou e os ombros se ergueram enquanto ela inalava profundamente.

Sem se virar, ela disse:

— Tudo bem. Ficarei até depois do jantar.

— Excelente. Acompanhe-me então — replicou ele, cuidando para não deixar transparecer sua satisfação enquanto se posicionava ao seu lado e andava o resto do caminho ao longo do corredor.

Edward a conduziu pelo _foyer, _subindo a escada em espiral e indo em direção à ala oeste. Havia mais corredores e um segundo lance de escadas antes que eles chegassem às suítes reservadas para hóspedes.

Os aposentos da família real ficavam localizados na ala leste, do lado oposto do palácio. Mas aquilo era melhor. Se seu plano de seduzir Bella fosse bem-sucedido, o relacionamento deles poderia ser mantido quase completamente secreto, graças à privacidade relativa da ala oeste, e ao fato de que ela seria a única pessoa residindo ali durante o próximo mês.

Chegando à suíte dela, ele abriu a porta pesada de mogno entalhado, parando do lado de dentro e permitindo que ela entrasse na sua frente. Brevemente, mostrou-lhe a espaçosa sala de estar, com sua grande TV de plasma e sua coleção de DVDs. Edward não tinha conhecimento dos gostos pessoais de Bella, então havia ordenado que o cômodo fosse estocado com uma variedade de escolhas, as quais ela poderia trocar na sala de entretenimento da família sempre que quisesse.

Olhando em direção a porta do quarto, Edward ficou feliz em notar que os pertences de Bella já tinham sido desempacotados e guardados. Ela estava cuidadosamente observando suas redondezas, como se estivesse ofendida pelo fato de os empregados do palácio terem mexido em seus pertences, mas não quisesse dizer isso. Parecia satisfeita com as acomodações, os olhos expressivos absorvendo cada detalhe dos cômodos lindamente decorados.

— Eu vou deixá-la sozinha agora, para descansar ou dar uma volta pelo terreno, como você preferir. Um dos criados pode lhe mostrar a sala de jantar quando estiver pronta.

Virando-se, Edward a deixou parada no meio do quarto.

Bella o observou sair, ainda irritada pela manipulação dele, todavia, não zangada o bastante para deixar de notar a figura regia e bonita quando ele saiu.

Supunha que deveria se sentir lisonjeada pelo fato de um príncipe querê-la em sua cama. A maioria das mulheres se sentiria, imaginava.

O problema era que Edward não estivera interessado _nela, _em conhecê-la ou começar um relacionamento. O pedido dele quando a tinha conhecido no Texas fora levá-la para cama por uma noite... Ou talvez por algumas noites. E porque era um príncipe, esperava que ela simplesmente aceitasse.

Mesmo se Bella tivesse sentido atração por ele, aquele fato a desencorajava completamente. Não queria se tornar a diversão íntima temporária de um príncipe mulherengo.

Com um suspiro, começou a explorar os cômodos, começando por descobrir onde todas as suas coisas tinham sido guardadas. Vestidos, blusas e calças estavam penduradas em cabides no guarda-roupa. Camisetas e calças mais esportes haviam sido dobradas e guardadas em gavetas de uma cômoda, juntamente com suas roupas de baixo. E seus artigos de banho e maquiagem estavam alinhados sobre o balcão do banheiro ou guardados em gavetas disponíveis. Até mesmo os livros e pastas que levara, para trabalho e para lazer, haviam sido colocados organizadamente sobre uma pequena mesa posicionada diante de uma das janelas com vista para a varanda.

Bella ainda não decidira se planejava ficar, mas tinha de admitir que, se por acaso resolvesse cumprir seu contrato com o Príncipe das Mentiras, somente a vista daquele local a faria se sentir menos manipulada e mais como se estivesse tendo umas férias dos sonhos.

Indo para a grande varanda de pedra, aproximou-se do parapeito e olhou para o oceano além. Ondas rolavam para a praia, trazendo com elas um som suave e gentil que poderia tranqüilizar até mesmo a alma mais irrequieta.

Consultando seu relógio de pulso, Bella viu que ainda tinha algumas horas antes que precisasse começar a se aprontar para jantar com a família real. O pensamento de conhecê-los fez seu estômago se contorcer de nervoso.

Mas lidaria com aquilo quando chegasse o momento. Por enquanto, telefonaria para casa a fim de informar seu pai e sua irmã que havia chegado com segurança, e talvez para pedir o conselho de Elena sobre sua situação atual.

Deveria ficar ou ir embora? Deveria dizer ao príncipe o que fazer com seu contrato enganoso, e abrir mão de chance de presentear, com 250 mil dólares, uma instituição de caridade que precisava muito de dinheiro? Ou deveria engolir seu orgulho e fazer o que fosse necessário durante um mês?

E ai meninas, será que a Bellinha vai ficar?

E quem não queria um príncipe lindo desses eem..!

Até a proxima meeninas..!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola, minhas pessussitas..! o que o nosso "príncipe" vai arontar hoje em..! Vaamos La ;)**_

**CAPÍTULO TRES **

Cinco minutos antes das 20h daquela noite, Bella seguiu o labirinto de corredores no segundo andar do palácio e encontrou seu caminho para a escadaria principal. A criada que fora aos seus aposentos mais cedo lhe dera instruções gerais de como chegar à sala de jantar, e Bella achou que poderia encontrá-la sozinha.

Mas não precisaria ter se preocupado. Assim que chegou à escada, encontrou Edward parado à base, esperando-a.

Ele vestia um terno escuro que a fez se sentir melhor em relação ao próprio traje. Não soubera bem o que deveria usar em seu primeiro jantar com a família real, então havia optado por um vestido simples de seda azul.

— Boa noite — disse Edward num cumprimento, observando-a com intensidade enquanto ela descia a escada.

Bella se sentiu extremamente autoconsciente enquanto o olhar dele a percorria dos pés a cabeça. Sem dúvida nenhuma, aquele homem era perigoso. Se ela decidisse ficar, teria de ser muito cuidadosa para não permitir que aqueles olhos e o belo rosto a seduzissem a fazer algo que normalmente não faria.

— Boa noite — replicou ela, pausando na base da escada.

— Permita-me? — disse ele, oferecendo o braço. Bella hesitou apenas por um segundo antes de aceitar, deslizando a mão de leve para a curva do cotovelo dele.

— Você está adorável — elogiou Edward enquanto eles atravessavam o piso de mármore. O candelabro tinha sido aceso, enviando uma luz brilhante através do _foyer _e além.

— Obrigada.

Ela foi salva de precisar puxar mais conversa quando eles chegaram à sala de jantar. Edward abriu uma das portas duplas altas, conduzindo-a para dentro.

A sala era tão opulenta quanto o resto do palácio. Uma mesa longa e estreita corria por toda a extensão do cômodo, cercada por cadeiras altas e pesadas, cujas almofadas eram bordadas com o que deveria ser a insígnia da família Cullen. Uma iluminação suave vinha de outro candelabro pendurado sobre a mesa, assim como de diversos castiçais presos a muitas paredes.

A rainha e o rei já estavam sentados à mesa, a qual estava posta com sofisticação para seis pessoas. Edward a guiou para frente, parando perto de onde ela assumiu que seria o seu lugar.

— Mãe, pai, gostaria que conhecessem Isabella Swan. Ela é dos Estados Unidos e será nossa hóspede durante este mês, enquanto trabalha para nos ajudar a organizar melhor as fundações beneficentes. E, esperançosamente, aumentar a margem de lucro das mesmas. Bella, este é meu pai, rei Carlisle, e minha mãe, rainha Esme.

O homem mais velho se levantou e rodeou metade da mesa, pegando a mão dela e dando-lhe um beijo suave no dorso.

— Bem-vinda a Glendovia, minha querida. Apreciamos o trabalho que fará em nome de nosso país.

— Obrigada, Sua Alteza — respondeu ela, apenas se sentindo levemente intimidada por conhecer e falar com um rei de verdade. — É um prazer conhecê-lo.

Virando-se em direção à rainha, Bella notou que ela permanecia sentada. E quando Bella se aproximou a rainha não ofereceu a mão para cumprimentá-la.

— Sua Alteza — murmurou Bella educadamente e de maneira respeitosa, parando diante da mulher mais velha.

Foi cumprimentada com um aceno de cabeça rígido, dando-lhe a impressão desconfortável de que não era tão bem-vinda quanto Edward e o pai a faziam acreditar.

— Por favor, sente-se — disse a rainha. — O jantar será servido em seguida.

Voltando para o lado de Edward, Bella permitiu que ele segurasse sua cadeira e a esperasse se acomodar antes de circular a mesa e ocupar o lugar na frente dela.

Um segundo depois, as portas da sala de jantar se abriram novamente e outro casal entrou. Era óbvio para Bella que o cavalheiro, pelo menos, era parente de Edward. Ele possuía a mesma estrutura física, traços faciais e cor de pele que Edward e o rei.

A mulher tinha traços físicos similares, mas Bella não queria presumir nada, com medo que fosse esposa ou namorada, em vez de uma irmã.

— Boa noite a todos — disse o homem, sorrindo com facilidade.

— Mãe, pai — entoou à jovem, removendo qualquer dúvida de sua relação com os outros. — Edward — acrescentou, colocando as mãos sobre os ombros dele, então se inclinando para lhe beijar o rosto.

— Nem tente — replicou Edward, um dos cantos de sua boca se curvando num sorriso antes de voltar à atenção para Bella mais uma vez. — Quero que conheça meu irmão mais novo, Emmett, e minha irmã, Alice, a caçulinha da família.

A princesa Alice deu um suspiro curto e irritado.

— Detesto quando você me apresenta desse jeito — disse ela para o irmão.

— Eu sei. É por isso que faço isso — murmurou ele. Bella não perdeu o brilho de afeição nos olhos de Edward nem a expressão divertida no rosto da irmã quando Alice deu a volta na mesa para se sentar à esquerda de Bella.

— Nosso irmão mais velho, Stephan, está fora do país no momento, mas é provável que você o conheça antes de ir embora.

Pegando o guardanapo do prato, abrindo-o e colocando-o sobre o colo, Alice falou:

— É um prazer conhecê-la, Bella. Edward mencionou sua vinda para cá. Ele diz que você tem idéias brilhantes sobre como aumentar os fundos arrecadados por organizações não-governamentais.

O olhar de Bella foi para Edward, lisonjeada pelo elogio indireto, mas ele olhava para a irmã.

— Ela tem feito um trabalho incrível com diversas instituições de caridade nos Estados Unidos — ele anunciou.

De seu assento do outro lado da mesa, Emmett murmurou:

— Isso é bom. Nós certamente temos algumas causas valiosas aqui na ilha que poderiam usar um pouco de incentivo. E o fato de ela ser tão bonita ajuda. — Olhando na sua direção, Emmett piscou.

Por um momento, Bella ficou perplexa pela atitude ousada dele... Na frente da família, não menos. Então percebeu que aquela deveria ser simplesmente sua personalidade. Era o filho mais novo, o mais distante na linha para assumir o trono, e pelo que parecia um pouco mulherengo, também.

Bella retornou o sorriso alegre dele, antes de notar a expressão zangada no rosto de Edward. O divertimento dela desapareceu imediatamente, sendo substituído por uma sensação estranha na boca do estômago. Não sabia se deveria se sentir preocupada ou intimidada, ou até mesmo divertida.

Edward a levara lá para ser sua amante, ela sabia disso. Sob o pretexto de trabalhar para a família dele, talvez, mas isso não mudava o fato de que a queria em sua cama.

Todavia, aquilo não explicava por que parecera tão aborrecido com o comentário e a provocação inofensivos do irmão.

A menos que Edward e Emmett já tivessem brigado por causa de mulheres... Ou talvez... As compartilhado antes. Edward estaria preocupado que seu irmão chamaria a atenção de Bella antes que ele mesmo tivesse a chance de seduzi-la?

Oh, aquela era uma reviravolta interessante. E seria bem feito para Edward, por ter feito uma trama para enganá-la e levá-la lá, em primeiro lugar.

Criados chegaram para servir copos de água e um vinho tinto de uma boa safra. Quando o prato de salada foi servido, a conversa girava ao redor dos problemas da família e de Glendovia. Bella comeu em relativo silêncio, considerando os tópicos interessantes, mas tendo poucos comentários para acrescentar.

Durante a sobremesa, Alice e Emmett lhe perguntaram sobre sua própria família e sobre a vida no Texas. Ela ficou satisfeita em responder, mas evitou qualquer menção sobre o escândalo que a fizera viajar para outro país.

— E quais são seus planos agora que você está aqui? — indagou Alice. — Por onde começará com as instituições de caridade?

Antes que Bella pudesse responder, Edward interrompeu:

— Isso é algo que pretendo discutir em detalhes com Bella, mas ela acabou de chegar e ainda não tive oportunidade de contar-lhe tudo o que necessita saber — Afastando a cadeira, ele se levantou. — Na verdade, se nos derem licença, eu gostaria de começar o assunto agora.

Ele deu a volta para o lado da mesa que ela estava sentada, segurando-lhe o braço e lhe dando pouca escolha senão deixar a sala de jantar e acompanhá-lo. Desejou uma boa noite a todos e o seguiu ao longo da sala.

— Edward — a rainha chamou quando ele chegou à porta. — Eu gostaria de falar com você.

— Claro mãe — respondeu ele em tom respeitoso. — Depois que eu acompanhar Bella até os aposentos dela, retornarei à biblioteca. Podemos conversar lá então.

A mãe dele assentiu com um gesto de cabeça quase imperceptível, e eles saíram.

Com a mão novamente nas costas de Bella, Edward a guiou para a escadaria principal, e eles começaram a subir os degraus devagar. Ela não podia deixar de perceber as contínuas tentativas dele de familiaridade. E enquanto as pontas daqueles dedos a aqueciam através do tecido do vestido, enviando pequenas ondas de desejo pelo seu corpo, teve de se perguntar se aquilo era meramente a primeira fase das tentativas orquestradas de Edward para seduzi-la.

Mesmo se fosse, não funcionaria.

Ela era mais forte do que isso. Edward podia ser charmoso e lindo, ter o título atraente de príncipe, mas a tinha levado para lá sob pretextos falsos, e Bella não se permitiria ser seduzida.

— Então — começou ele, o tom de voz baixo e persuasivo —, você já teve a chance de dar uma olhada nos papéis que deixei em seu quarto?

Edward fizera isso realmente. Uma pilha de arquivos coloridos havia sido deixada sobre a mesa, cada um deles resumindo uma instituição de caridade diferente de

Glendovia, com as quais ela presumira que trabalharia se decidisse ficar.

— Dei uma olhada — respondeu ela.

— E...

— Você tem algumas organizações interessantes montadas.

— Elas não estão funcionando tão bem quanto deveriam — declarou ele.

— Notei.

— Acha que pode resolver isso?

Este era o problema. Ela podia. Mesmo estudando os arquivos por alguns minutos antes de começar a se aprontar para o jantar, tivera uma dúzia de idéias para melhorias. Sem mencionar aumentar o nível de conscientização das pessoas e conseguir maiores valores de doação.

Aqueles eram conceitos que a empolgavam e Bella se sentia ansiosa para colocar suas idéias em prática. Mas para fazer isso, teria de permanecer em Glendovia e cumprir os termos de seu contrato.

— Eu tenho algumas idéias — replicou ela cautelosamente enquanto eles viravam no corredor que levava à sua suíte.

— Excelente. — Edward esperou um pouco antes de continuar: — Isso significa que você decidiu ficar e trabalhar aqui?

— Ficarei — disse ela. — Ficarei durante um mês, como foi combinado no contrato, e no fim do mês, você me dará o bônus que prometeu.

— É claro.

Ele poderia ter dito mais àquele ponto, mas Bella o interrompeu:

— E independentemente da razão pela qual você me trouxe para cá, independentemente do que espera que aconteça, eu _não _dormirei com você. Pode riscar esse pequeno item da sua lista de desejos para o Natal.

Com isso, ela girou a maçaneta, virou-se e desapareceu dentro da suíte.

A porta da biblioteca estava aberta quando Edward chegou. Sua mãe estava sentada em uma das poltronas em frente à lareira, sorvendo um cálice de xerez e olhando para as chamas no centro. Fechando a porta, ele se moveu para o aparador e se serviu de um drinque antes de se juntar a ela.

— A senhora quer falar comigo? — perguntou Edward, recostando-se.

De maneira típica, sua mãe foi direto ao ponto:

— O que ela faz aqui, Edward?

Ele não fingiu interpretar a questão erroneamente.

— Como eu lhe falei no jantar, contratei Isabella Swan para ajudar com a organização de nossas instituições de caridade. Ela é muito boa no que faz. Acho que será uma benção para as organizações.

— E esta é a única razão — disse sua mãe brevemente, olhando-o por sobre a borda do copo. — Nada mais?

Edward deu um gole em seu uísque.

— Que outra razão haveria?

— Ora, Edward. Eu posso ser sua mãe, e conseqüentemente não a sua primeira escolha de uma confidente sobre sua vida amorosa, mas estou ciente de suas... Buscas pelo prazer. Tem certeza de que não a trouxe aqui para ser sua próxima conquista?

Enquanto seus relacionamentos pessoais não eram da conta de ninguém, exceto de sua própria, era difícil... Sem mencionar tolice... Dizer à rainha que cuidasse da própria vida. Mesmo se ela fosse sua mãe.

Então, Nicolas fez o que ele e seus irmãos haviam feito muitas vezes enquanto cresciam. Fitou-a diretamente nos olhos e mentiu.

— É claro que não. Levo minhas responsabilidades em relação ao nosso país muito a sério. Assim que vi o que Bella havia feito com o evento do qual participei na América, eu soube que ela seria um grande beneficio para nossas causas de caridade.

Sua mãe estreitou os olhos momentaneamente, como se estivesse analisando a veracidade das palavras do filho.

— Fico satisfeita em saber disso. Você entende, tenho certeza, que não seria bom que seus pequenos casos se tornassem públicos agora que seu noivado está tão perto de ser anunciado. Nós dois sabemos que você não tem estado em abstinência sexual desde que concordou em se casar com a princesa Tanya, mas é importante que mantenha as aparências e não faça nada para aborrecê-la, ou à família dela. Este casamento irá criar um elo muito importante entre o país de Tanya e o nosso.

Um breve instante se passou, e quando a rainha falou novamente, tanto sua expressão facial quanto seu tom de voz eram mais severos:

— Não podemos arriscar essa associação simplesmente porque você não pode manter as mãos longe de uma plebéia americana.

Deixando outro gole de uísque aquecer seu corpo, Edward conscientemente enrijeceu o maxilar e forçou-se a permanecer respeitoso.

— Conheço meus deveres, mãe. Não precisa se preocupar, pois não causarei nenhum problema a Tanya. Bella é uma mulher encantadora, mas não é uma ameaça para meu noivado, acredite-me.

— É bom saber disso. Mas apenas no caso de você mudar de idéia, ou a Srta. Swan subitamente começar a parecer uma diversão interessante enquanto está hospedada aqui, tenho algo que acho que você deveria ver.

Com isso, ela colocou um dos braços entre a lateral da poltrona e a almofada e removeu um pedaço de papel dobrado. Entregou-o para Edward, e então se recostou a postura totalmente típica de uma rainha enquanto esperava pela reação dele.

Desdobrando o papel, Edward encontrou-se olhando para um xerox de um artigo de jornal com a fotografia de Bella. De cada lado da foto dela havia duas outras com as bordas irregulares, obviamente cortadas.

A manchete acusava Bella de se colocar entre o homem e a mulher que estavam fotografados nas laterais do artigo, de ter arruinado um lar e um casamento feliz. Ele leu a matéria inteira, que fazia Bella parecer uma prostituta egoísta, sem remorso por ter vivido um caso tórrido com um ou dois pais casados.

— Ela não é uma de nós, Edward — entoou sua mãe. — Criou um escândalo nos Estados Unidos e levou vergonha para a própria família com seu comportamento promíscuo. Não precisamos dela aqui, fazendo o mesmo conosco.

Edward ficou tenso, tanto em resposta ao conteúdo do artigo como com o aviso dominador de sua mãe, então relaxou. Aquela revelação sobre Bella o surpreendia, mas não o preocupava. E certamente não o fazia mudar de idéia quanto a querê-la em sua cama, apesar do aviso de cautela de sua mãe.

— Entendo seu temor, mãe, mas acho que a senhora está dando muita importância à visita dela. Ela só ficará aqui por um mês, e apenas para ajudar com os projetos beneficentes. Nada mais.

A rainha arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas permaneceu silenciosa, deixando claro que as declarações dele soavam falsas. Mas a vida de Edward ainda era sua, e até que realmente fizesse os votos de casamento com a princesa Tanya, não devia explicações a ninguém.

Dobrando novamente a xerox do jornal e guardando-a no bolso da frente de seu paletó, ele se levantou, retornou o copo vazio para o aparador antes de andar até a poltrona de sua mãe e lhe dar um beijo no rosto.

— Boa noite, mãe. Eu a vejo pela manhã.

bella acordou cedo na manhã seguinte, pronta para trabalhar e começar a colocar algumas de suas estratégias em ação.

Também esperava ver mais da ilha e _fugir _de Edward. Ele era perigoso para sua paz mental, e quanto menos tempo eles passassem juntos durante sua estadia, melhor.

Carregando uma pasta cheia de papéis, ela chegou à sala de jantar. A família já estava reunida e comendo. Um prato foi rapidamente colocado à sua frente, e Bella apreciou seu café da manhã até que a rainha lhe perguntou sobre seus planos para o dia. Bella ainda tinha a nítida impressão que a mãe de Edward não gostava dela.

— Depois de estudar as anotações que Edward me deu, pensei que o orfanato local seria o melhor lugar para começar — ela respondeu. — Tive uma idéia diretamente relacionada com os feriados que acho que terá bastante sucesso, porém, uma vez que o Natal está tão perto, é importante entrar em ação assim que possível.

Se a rainha estava satisfeita com a resposta de Bella, não demonstrou. Em vez disso, Edward replicou:

— Mandarei trazer um carro para nos levar ao orfanato — disse ele, afastando a cadeira e movendo-se para as portas duplas da sala de jantar.

— Você... Vai junto? — perguntou Bella, tropeçando nas palavras quando seu coração disparou. Realmente, _realmente _não queria passar o dia com ele.

Edward parou à porta e se virou para encará-la.

— É claro.

Engolindo o nó na garganta, ela tentou ignorar o súbito calor que percorreu todo seu corpo.

— Isso não é necessário.

— Certamente é — disse ele com suavidade. — As instituições de caridade de Glendovia são minha responsabilidade. Levo esta tarefa a sério e pretendo trabalhar perto de você durante o mês inteiro. Espero que não se importe.

Ele adicionou aquela última sentença, ela tinha certeza, para o benefício da família, pois todos estavam observando e ouvindo atentamente. Porque estava claro que, mesmo que Bella se importasse... E ela se importava... Isso não faria a menor diferença.

Se eles estivessem sozinhos, ela poderia ter argumentado, mas certamente não iria criar uma cena na frente da família real.

Forçando as palavras a passarem por sua garganta comprimida, ela murmurou:

— Não, eu não me importo em absoluto.

Os lábios de Edward se curvaram num sorriso que disse a Bella que ele sabia exatamente o quanto aquela concordância lhe custara.

— Eu a encontro no carro, então — murmurou ele antes de sair da sala.

Dez minutos depois, eles estavam sentados no banco de trás de um sedan preto luxuoso, saindo do palácio. De acordo com o mapa da ilha que Bella havia estudado na noite anterior, o orfanato era perto.

Ficou feliz em apenas olhar o cenário pela janela e rever mentalmente o que esperava realizar no lar das crianças órfãs. Mas deveria ter sabido que Edward não a deixaria sozinha com seus pensamentos por muito tempo.

— Então, conte-me sobre a idéia do feriado que tem para o orfanato. Fico surpreso que já tenha começado a desenvolver um plano, sem nem mesmo ter visitado o local.

Mantendo os dedos fortemente unidos sobre o colo, ela desviou o olhar da vista panorâmica e virou-se para observá-lo.

— Os arquivos que você providenciou me deram uma impressão geral da instituição, e o tipo de evento que tenho em mente é alguma coisa que já participei antes. Parece funcionar bem, e geralmente é bem sucedido em envolver a comunidade.

— Soa promissor — entoou ele. — O que é?

— Basicamente, damos uma pequena festa onde Papai Noel visita as crianças e distribui presentes, e convidamos a imprensa e o povo da região para participar. O objetivo é chamar a atenção para o orfanato, lembrando às pessoas que as crianças estão sozinhas e que são carentes não apenas nos feriados de Natal, mas durante o ano inteiro.

Edward assentiu, comprimindo os lábios numa expressão pensativa.

— Interessante. E quem prove os presentes para as crianças, considerando que seus esforços para arrecadar fundos ainda não foram colocados em prática?

Ela sorriu.

— Você prove.

Edward arqueou uma sobrancelha, e ela se apressou em elaborar:

— Ou melhor, a família real faz isso. Nós nos certificaremos de mencionar o fato para a imprensa, lançando uma luz muito positiva para sua família. Na verdade, se tudo sair como acredito que sairá, você pode considerar a possibilidade de patrocinar o evento todos os anos. Onde vivo, nós tornamos a visita do Papai Noel um evento anual, e é sempre extremamente bem-sucedido.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele disse:

— Tenho certeza de que isso é algo que minha família consideraria.

O carro diminuiu a velocidade e parou em frente ao orfanato. Um segundo depois, o motorista rodeou o veículo para abrir a porta de Edward. Ele desceu, e uma enorme quantidade de flashes imediatamente começou a brilhar no rosto dele.

Bella tinha deslizado sobre o assento para descer em seguida, mas em vez de pegar a mão que Edward lhe estendia, levantou o braço a fim de proteger os olhos do ataque de luzes.

— Quem são todas essas pessoas? — perguntou ela. Ele se inclinou um pouco mais para perto de modo que não precisasse aumentar o tom de voz.

— Apenas os membros da imprensa de quem você falou. Eles tendem a seguir as pessoas da família real para todos os lugares.

Estendendo-lhe a mão novamente, Edward murmurou:

— Vamos. E hora de entrar, e você vai se acostumar com toda essa atenção.

Bella não tinha tanta certeza disso. Estivera feliz um momento atrás, ansiosa para trabalhar, mas agora temia sair do veículo e enfrentar a multidão de fotógrafos circulando-os como falcões. Já tivera o suficiente disso no Texas.

Tinha ido para Glendovia com o objetivo fugir da mídia. Agora, lá estava ela, no meio da confusão mais uma vez.

E claro, ela não era o centro das atenções desta vez, o que considerava uma benção. Mas isso não significava que apreciava ter sua foto tirada ali sem sua permissão mais do que teria apreciado no Texas.

Respirando fundo, reprimiu a ansiedade que comprimia seu peito o melhor que pôde, então colocou a mão sobre a de Edward e o deixou ajudá-la a sair do carro.

Bella olhou diretamente à frente, para o prédio de tijolos vermelhos que eles estavam prestes a entrar. Os dedos de sua mão esquerda se apertaram quase com desespero na alça de sua maleta, enquanto se concentrava em manter os dedos da mão direita relaxados. Não queria dar a Edward um único sinal sobre o quanto os repórteres os rodeando a perturbava, ainda tirando fotos e chamando pelo príncipe.

Edward sorria e acenava de maneira educada, mas, além disso, os ignorava enquanto a conduzia para frente. A multidão de fotógrafos se dissipou com a aproximação de Edward, e finalmente, eles estavam do lado de dentro do prédio.

Exalando o ar que estivera preso, Bella liberou sua mão e deu um passo ao lado, deixando uma distância segura entre os dois. Quando ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, descobriu Edward observando-a, um brilho divertido nos olhos.

O movimento fora um ato de auto preservação, e ele sabia disso.

Na verdade, Edward devia ter percebido que ela estava atraída por ele, e provavelmente entendia isso como um sinal de que estava muito mais perto de seu objetivo: seduzi-la para sua cama.

— Sua Alteza — uma voz chamou, e o ruído de passos soou quando uma mulher mais velha se aproximou para cumprimentá-los.

Ela lhe ofereceu uma pequena reverência, e sorriu para Bella.

— Sou a Sra. Vincenza, administradora do orfanato. Estamos encantados com sua visita. Espero que encontre tudo do seu gosto, e ficaremos felizes em fazer tudo que estiver em nosso alcance para ajudá-lo com seus esforços.

— Obrigado, Sra. Vincenza — replicou Edward com uma pequena reverência. — Esta é Bella Swan. Ela cuidará dos planos para o levantamento de fundos.

— Onde _estão _as crianças? — perguntou Bella, olhando ao redor do pequeno espaço, com sua escadaria central que levava ao piso superior.

— As maiores estão na escola, é claro, e os menores estão no berçário do andar de cima. Você gostaria de conhecê-las?

— Eu adoraria — respondeu ela.

Bella seguiu a Sra. Vincenza para o segundo andar, com Edward atrás delas.

Eles passaram pelo berçário, onde Bella brincou com os bebês e com crianças pequenas por um tempo, então conheceram alguns outros membros do _staff. _De lá, a Sra. Vincenza lhes mostrou os quartos das crianças, a sala de jantar, o quarto de brinquedos e a área de recepção.

A área da recepção, Bella percebeu assim que a viu, seria o local perfeito para realizar o evento do Papai Noel. Era grande o bastante para todas as crianças, Para a mídia e qualquer número de pessoas que eles convidassem. Já havia até mesmo uma árvore de Natal adorável montada e decorada em um dos cantos.

Ela fez anotações o mais rápido que conseguiu, sua mente pensando à frente em tudo que precisaria ser feito. Ao mesmo tempo, compartilhou seus planos com a Sra. Vincenza, cujos olhos se iluminaram com a perspectiva.

Atrás deles, diante da porta numa postura ereta e elegante, Edward ouvia silenciosamente. Bella presumiu que aquilo significava que ele estava aprovando o projeto até agora. Tinha certeza de que a informaria se tivesse objeção em relação a qualquer coisa.

Uma hora depois, ela havia finalizado os planos iniciais com a administradora e tinha uma lista de tarefas com as quais lidaria sozinha. Após agradecer à mulher pelo seu tempo e entusiasmo, Bella e Edward saíram do orfanato, passando pelos repórteres que ainda se amontoavam na calçada, e entraram do banco de trás do carro que os esperava.

O veículo mal tinha saído do meio-fio antes que Edward a olhasse e perguntasse:

— Como você acha que foi?

— Muito bem — respondeu ela, folheando as páginas de seu bloco em espiral e revendo algumas das anotações que havia feito. — A Sra. Vincenza está ansiosa para nos ajudar, porque sabe que no fim isso _a _ajudará, e mesmo que haja muito trabalho a fazer, acho que temos tempo o bastante para organizar a festa de modo que tudo ocorra com tranqüilidade.

Um pequeno sorriso tocou os lábios dele.

— Tenho de admitir que fiquei bastante impressionado com o que você disse para ela. Você é boa em descrever suas idéias de modo que as outras pessoas as visualizem claramente.

As faces de Bella enrubesceram com prazer pelo elogio, e ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça num agradecimento silencioso.

— Permita-me levá-la para almoçar em um de nossos restaurantes locais para lhe mostrar minha apreciação por todo seu trabalho árduo. Podemos discutir o que mais necessita ser feito para que tudo esteja pronto na semana antes do Natal.

Embora ela estivesse começando a ficar com fome e certamente poderia comer algo, não achava que era uma boa idéia passar mais tempo com Edward do que o absolutamente necessário. Seria melhor voltar para o palácio e pedir que algo fosse levado em seus aposentos mais tarde, onde poderia se esconder e fazer algum trabalho _longe _de Edward.

Sem lhe encontrar o olhar, Bella murmurou:

— Obrigada, mas não. Eu preferiria voltar e começar a trabalhar imediatamente.

Os olhos dele se estreitaram de leve com a sua recusa, e ela quase esperou que Edward discutisse. Mas então, ele se virou para olhar à frente e disse:

— Muito bem. Todavia, você deve se lembrar de uma coisa.

— O quê?

Os olhos azuis de Edward retornaram para ela, e estavam brilhando.

— Você não pode me evitar para sempre.

_aai aaii, Bellinha ão se pode evitar o nosso Edward lindão sempre..! _

_Espero que vcs estejam gostando da historia, no proximo cap coisinhas mto legais vai acontecer... espero posta-lo o mais rapido possivel._

_Beeeeijo gêente, e comenteeeeem..!_


	4. Chapter 4

**OOOOOIIII meus amores! Eu demorei, eu seeei. Culpa minha, minha máxima culpa. Taa ai mais um cap, na segunda eu coloco o próximo. **

**CAPÍTULO QUATRO**

Pela terceira vez em dez minutos, Edward consultou seu relógio de pulso. Estava parado à base da escadaria principal, esperando pela chegada de Bella, enquanto todos os outros estavam reunidos ao redor da mesa, prontos para jantar.

Mas os minutos continuavam a passar, e ainda não havia sinal dela.

Avistando uma criada saindo da sala de jantar, ele gesticulou para chamá-la.

— Você poderia, por favor, subir até o quarto da Srta. Swan e descobrir por que ela está atrasada para o jantar?

— Desculpe-me, senhor, mas ela ligou mais cedo, se desculpando e pedindo que uma bandeja fosse levada nos seus aposentos.

— Ela está doente? — perguntou Edward, as sobrancelhas se arqueando com genuína preocupação.

— Não tenho certeza, senhor. Ela não disse isso.

— Obrigado — murmurou ele, gesticulando com a cabeça para dispensar a criada.

Assim que a moça desapareceu, Edward se virou e começou a subir a escada. Minutos depois, estava batendo à porta de Bella.

Ouviu a voz dela abafada, avisando que já estava indo, e então a porta se abriu. Bella estava parada lá em uma camisola azul-turquesa curta e um penhoar combinando, e a maneira que o tecido se aderia ao corpo esbelto fez a boca de Edward secar instantaneamente. Os cabelos mogno estavam presos com um nó frouxo no topo da cabeça.

Os adoráveis olhos cor-de-chocolate se arregalaram de surpresa por um segundo antes de se estreitarem com irritação.

Notando que o olhar dele estava inexoravelmente fixo no vale entre seus seios, Bella ergueu uma das mãos para fechar as laterais do penhoar.

— Posso ajudá-lo? — perguntou ela num tom que certamente não era dirigido com freqüência para alguém que pertencia à realeza.

Reprimindo um sorriso divertido, ele manteve a expressão séria e uniu as mãos atrás de si.

— Soube que você não descerá para jantar e quis me certificar de que está se sentindo bem. Está tudo em ordem?

A expressão dela se suavizou com a pergunta.

— Estou bem, obrigada. Apenas decidi jantar aqui de modo que possa continuar trabalhando.

— Você está trabalhando desde que voltamos do orfanato — disse ele, e era mais uma declaração do que uma pergunta.

— Foi para _isso _que você me contratou — replicou ela com um pequeno sorriso.

As laterais do penhoar se abriram de novo, e ele teve uma rápida visão da pele sedosa. Seu corpo imediatamente ficou rígido e quente.

Pigarreando, Edward se esforçou para fazer seu cérebro funcionar e pensar em outra coisa além do quanto queria despi-la e tê-la para si. Quando pareceu não conseguir isso, assentiu com um breve movimento da cabeça e voltou pelo caminho que tinha ido.

Precisou percorrer a extensão de dois corredores e a escada para recuperar o equilíbrio e decidir um curso de ação.

Primeiro, andou até a sala de jantar, onde o resto da família já tinha sido servida, e disse-lhes que não iria jantar com eles. Então, seguiu para os fundos do palácio, e entrou na cozinha, pedindo que duas bandejas, em vez de uma, fossem preparadas e levadas à suíte de Bella.

Esperou que aquilo fosse feito, e então acompanhou o servente quando o jovem entregou o carrinho. Bella atendeu à porta assim que ele bateu, arqueando as sobrancelhas no momento em que notou Edward atrás. Para seu próprio benefício, não disse nada enquanto o carrinho era colocado no centro da sala de estar.

Olhando para Edward , o criado esperou instruções para saber onde a refeição deveria ser servida.

— Tudo bem, Franc. Eu cuido disso daqui para frente. Obrigado.

O jovem inclinou a cabeça e rapidamente saiu do quarto, fechando a porta e deixando Edward e Bella sozinhos.

O olhar dela foi para o carrinho, pratos cobertos com tampas de prata e uma garrafa de vinho, para ele.

— Você não está planejando comer comigo? — perguntou Bella, não se incomodando nem um pouco em ser educada quando cruzou os braços sobre os seios e bateu os dedos pintados de vermelho de um dos pés impacientemente no chão.

— Temos muitas coisas para fazer, como você falou, e concordo que jantar em seus aposentos é uma boa maneira de obter rápido progresso. Comeremos na varanda — acrescentou ele, empurrando o carrinho para o terraço. — Você gostará do ambiente lá fora. Traga alguns dos arquivos, se quiser, e podemos discuti-los enquanto comemos.

Bella não disse nada, mas ele não teria parado se ela dissesse. Dar-lhe a chance de responder era convidar uma recusa, e Edward não tinha a menor intenção de ser dispensado.

Ela o seguiu para as portas francesas, ainda sem dizer uma palavra, mas parou antes de realmente pisar na varanda.

Ainda estava claro do lado de fora, começando a anoitecer, e as sombras brilhantes do pôr-do-sol podiam ser vistas no horizonte à distância. A temperatura, normalmente bastante agradável nessa época do ano, estava até mais quente do que o usual, fazendo com que ele não hesitasse em convidá-la para ficar ao ar livre em um pouco mais do que um pequeno pedaço de seda no corpo.

E se ela sentisse frio... Bem, ele poderia pensar em diversas maneiras de aquecê-la rapidamente.

Edward andou até a mesa redonda com tampo de vidro da varanda, e fingiu não observá-la enquanto transferia o jantar do carrinho para a mesa. Na verdade, todavia, Bella estava o tempo todo em sua visão periférica. Ele viu os dedos dela se contorcerem nervosamente sobre a moldura das portas duplas abertas, e os pés descalços se curvando sobre a soleira, em vez de darem um passo que a levaria para a varanda.

— Talvez eu deva trocar de roupa — murmurou ela numa voz suave.

Apesar de ser cuidadoso para não demonstrar, Edward sentiu uma onda de triunfo. Aparentemente, ela aceitara que discutir ou lhe pedir que partisse seria inútil. Ele estava ali para jantar, e pretendia ficar.

Erguendo a cabeça, olhou-a com intensidade mais uma vez. Queria ela sentada à sua frente exatamente daquele jeito, com as pernas nuas e o tecido azul-turquesa realçando o brilho dos lindos olhos escuros.

— Seu traje está ótimo — respondeu ele. — Esta é uma refeição casual, e falaremos de negócios a maior parte do tempo. Na verdade, também ficarei mais confortável.

Tirando o paletó, pendurou-o nas costas da cadeira, removeu a gravata e enrolou as mangas da camisa.

— Que tal? — perguntou Edward, dando-lhe um momento para estudar sua aparência. — Posso remover mais peças de minhas roupas se quiser, mas tenho a impressão que você consideraria isso casual _demais. _Estou certo?

Então arqueou uma das sobrancelhas, silenciosamente desafiando-a a negar aquilo. Se as coisas acontecessem como ele quisesse, os dois estariam nus antes que a noite terminasse.

Por um segundo, ela retornou seu olhar com firmeza, numa expressão rebelde, mas então se virou e desapareceu dentro do quarto.

No começo, Edward pensou que ela tivesse ido se cobrir numa armadura de batalha. Contudo, Bella reapareceu um momento depois, ainda usando a mesma camisola e penhoar, e nada mais. Estava também carregando um bloco de anotações e uma pilha de papéis.

Ela se sentou e puxou a cadeira para mais perto da mesa, agindo como se estivesse num almoço de negócios e vestida num traje profissional. Mas de maneira alguma, ele iria reclamar, agora que a tinha exatamente onde a queria.

Seguindo a liderança dela, Edward ergueu as tampas de prata de ambos os pratos e as colocou de lado, então se acomodou na frente de dela. Abriu a garrafa de vinho, de um dos vinhedos de Glendovia, e serviu uma quantidade saudável para cada um deles.

Edward puxou conversa enquanto comiam. E apesar de falar pouco e parecer tensa no começo, ela finalmente relaxou e conversou com ele com a mesma facilidade que conversaria com qualquer outra pessoa.

Eles haviam acabado de começar a discutir os planos para o orfanato quando uma batida soou à porta da sala de estar.

— É a sobremesa — anunciou Edward. Levantando-se, vestiu o paletó. — Vamos mudar as coisas para o outro cômodo, certo?

Ele andou naquela direção, deixando-a seguir com a papelada.

Antes que o criado tivesse a chance de bater à porta uma segunda vez, Edward abriu-a, gesticulou para que ele entrasse e o instruiu para que servisse o café e a sobremesa à mesa quadrada e baixa na frente da lareira.

Enquanto isso era feito, Edward diminuiu as luzes, então acendeu um pequeno fogo na lareira.

Bella assistiu à cena da porta do quarto, decepcionada consigo mesma por se encontrar admirando as costas largas e poderosas do príncipe. A cintura estreita. 0 ondular de músculos sob a camisa branca e calça escura conforme ele se movimentava.

Ela engoliu em seco, sentindo uma onda de calor se espalhar pelo peito, subir para o pescoço e depois para o rosto.

Notar os belos atributos físicos de Edward era a última coisa que deveria estar fazendo. Achá-lo atraente, de qualquer maneira que fosse, seria sua total ruína. Um risco que não tinha condições de correr.

Entretanto, parecia não ser capaz de tirar os olhos dele.

— Não está um pouco quente demais para um fogo? — ela perguntou quando o serviçal terminou sua tarefa e saiu silenciosamente do cômodo.

— Pensei que você pudesse estar com um pouco de frio — replicou o príncipe, virando-se das chamas e olhando-a.

Seus olhos se demoraram nas pernas de Bella, notou ela, e precisou de toda sua força de vontade para não se movimentar desconfortavelmente ou tentar se cobrir. A única coisa que a impedia de fazer isso era o conhecimento de que ele perceberia os pêlos nos seus braços e pernas que haviam começado a se arrepiar levemente mais cedo. De forma inexplicável, sentia-se tocada pela preocupação dele, o que _não _era o que queria sentir.

— Não ficaremos muito perto do fogo — disse ele, arrastando a mesa alguns centímetros da lareira antes de pegar duas almofadas do sofá. — Venha se sentar.

Nicolas se acomodou sobre uma das almofadas no chão e cruzou as pernas, deixando a outra para ela. Em vez de se sentarem um de frente para o outro, eles agora estariam muito mais perto, apenas com um dos cantos da mesa pequena entre os dois.

Não era o cenário típico para uma reunião de negócios. Mas então, o traje de Bella não era exatamente típico, também. Nem o dele.

Atravessando a sala em pés descalços, ela colocou os papéis de lado e curvou as pernas sob o corpo quando se sentou.

Edward serviu café de um bule de prata enquanto Bella estudava a sobremesa. Uma torta dourada de aparência macia estava fatiada em camadas e recheada com grandes morangos suculentos e uma quantidade enorme de creme chantili. Sua boca aguou apenas de olhar para o doce.

Porque a situação poderia facilmente começar a assumir um clima romântico, ela imediatamente retomou o assunto do Natal no orfanato, e não parou até que eles acabassem de comer a torta e tomar uma xícara de café. Para crédito dele, Edward participou ativamente da conversa, nunca tentando mudar de assunto ou inserir um nível de intimidade que não tinha lugar ali.

O entusiasmo e participação dele a encantaram. Ela havia esperado que Edward se esforçasse muito pouco para convencê-la de que a levara para o seu país por razões legítimas, em vez de simplesmente para que se tornasse a última de, ela tinha certeza, uma enorme quantidade de amantes.

Porém, ele estava levando a conversa de ambos e a organização da festa para arrecadação de fundos a sério. Levando _Bella _a sério.

Aquela era uma mudança bem-vinda depois de ter sido a vítima de um grande número de piadas e zombarias cruéis no Texas, onde os rumores que ela dormira com um homem casado tinham se espalhado.

Apesar da xícara de café que acabara de consumir, Bella pegou-se piscando os olhos cansados e cobrindo a boca para esconder um bocejo. Talvez suas defesas estivessem realmente baixas, porque pareceu sensato, quase natural, juntar-se a Edward quando ele se moveu para mais perto do fogo.

Ela reclinou-se ao seu lado, deixando as chamas brilhantes da lareira e a opulência do ambiente a aquietarem. Estar na companhia de um príncipe maravilhoso não fazia mal algum também, mesmo que Isabella tivesse de tentar ignorar o charme, a beleza, o aroma sexy da colônia dele.

Ele era tão belo quanto um homem poderia ser. Se já não fosse príncipe, ela achava que deveria ser. Um príncipe ou talvez um ator de cinema.

— Sobre o que está pensando? — perguntou ele suavemente a poucos centímetros de distância.

Ele possuía uma bela voz, também. Baixa e levemente rouca, saía do peito dele e ia diretamente para a coluna dela, causando-lhe arrepios incríveis.

Se Edward não fosse um membro da família real, constantemente perseguido por _paparazzi, _e se ela não tivesse recentemente sido difamada e destruída por rumores e insinuações maliciosas, poderia estar disposta a jogar a cautela ao vento e dormir com ele, afinal de contas. Não se tornar sua amante... Aquilo era um pouco absurdo demais... Porém passar uma noite apaixonada e gloriosa fazendo amor com um homem que tinha o poder de fazer seus joelhos fraquejarem.

Graças a Deus, ele não sabia disso. Graças a Deus, Nicolas não podia saber exatamente o que ela _estava _pensando. Caso contrário, todas as suas boas intenções, toda sua insistência de que sua presença lá era puramente com o propósito de negócios, sem a menor possibilidade de misturar prazer com aquilo, iriam por água abaixo.

Graças a Deus.

— Apenas que isso é gostoso — respondeu. — Relaxante. Eu ainda deveria trabalhar, mas acho que estou muito cansada.

Ele se virou, e ela descobriu sua própria imagem refletida nas pupilas dele.

— Você gostaria de ir para cama?

Estava na ponta da língua de Bella dizer: _Sim, muito, _antes que seu cérebro confuso identificasse o perigo da questão colocada.

— Inteligente — comentou ela com uma risada, sentindo-se tranqüila o bastante para achar a tentativa de Edward trapaceá-la divertida. — Mas enquanto eu gostaria de ir para cama... Em algum momento em breve... Não farei isso com você.

— Que pena. Embora haja sempre o amanhã.

Lá estava novamente, aquele tom calmo e sedutor. A voz que parecia percorrer o sangue de Bella e enviar calor e tremor para áreas que preferia que não tremessem na presença dele.

— Eu não vim aqui para isso — ela disse baixinho.

Ele estava muito perto agora, a respiração quente soprando sobre suas faces e cílios. A boca parecia muito convidativa, sexy e pecaminosa.

Certamente um pequeno beijo não causaria nenhum dano. Um único roçar de lábios para satisfazer sua curiosidade crescente.

Aquilo não era uma coisa sábia. Na verdade, era um absurdo.

Antes que ela tivesse a chance de decidir se poderia se permitir viver um lapso momentâneo de insanidade, Edward tomou a decisão por ela.

_Oh, meu __Deus._

Ele tinha gosto de vinho, de morango e de chantili, que havia sido parte da sobremesa deles, com um pequeno toque de café que Edward bebera depois. Doce, ácido e picante, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

A textura da boca era deliciosa, mas nada comparada à sensação da língua dele penetrando sua boca, provando, saboreando, exigindo.

Mãos fortes lhe seguraram os ombros e, então, o rosto, gentilmente erguendo-lhe a cabeça. Bella não sabia ao certo como aquilo acontecera, não tinha uma memória consciente de ter se movido, mas subitamente estava ajoelhada no chão, seu peito pressionado ao de Edward, beijando-o de volta com igual vigor.

Enquanto as mãos grandes e quentes lhe acariciavam os braços, as dela seguravam a frente de sua camisa, puxando-o para mais perto com desespero. Seus seios estavam comprimidos contra o peito largo, mas ainda podia sentir os mamilos rijos. Um calor alucinante se espalhou por todo seu corpo, e o coração batia violentamente em seus ouvidos.

Estivera errada sobre manter distância, errada em tentar convencer a si mesma que não estava interessada naquele homem. Ele era forte e seguro, e lhe despertava emoções que nunca havia sentido antes, pelo menos não àquele grau.

Bella entrelaçou os dedos nos cabelos curtos e sedosos de Edward. Eles continuaram se beijando, os corpos colados, tão perto quanto podiam estar ainda vestidos, mas isso não a impedia de exercer uma pequena quantidade de pressão na nuca dele e... Se fosse possível... Aprofundar o beijo ainda mais.

Com um gemido, ele moveu as mãos para deslizá-las sobre os seios dela. Segurou-os nas palmas, avaliando o peso e o volume antes de usar os polegares para provocar os mamilos rijos.

A carícia, se tornando ainda mais erótica devido à fina camada do tecido frio e escorregadio entre sua pele e os dedos quentes, enviou tremores por todo o corpo, de Bella.

Quando ela movimentou-se nos braços dele, seu joelho bateu na xícara de café que tinha colocado de lado antes. O ruído da porcelana sobre o pires a assustou, tirando-a da névoa de paixão e excitação na qual estivera perdida.

Afastou-se levemente, interrompendo o beijo, mesmo que seu corpo gritasse por mais. Percebeu que estava completamente sem fôlego. Suas pernas e braços tremiam, dominados por uma fraqueza que ela não podia lembrar-se de ter sentido algum dia.

Bom Deus, o que quase tinha feito? Como poderia ter ficado tão envolvida, tão perturbada por um único beijo?

As mãos de Edward permaneciam em seus seios, os dedos roçando os mamilos rijos de leve. Os olhos brilhavam muito, como safira na luz do fogo, não menos ardentes do que um momento atrás.

Ele não percebia que ela havia se afastado, ou estava tão cego pelo desejo quanto ela estivera?

Independentemente do que fosse Bella tinha de parar com aquilo, tinha de deixar claro que o que acabara de acontecer entre os dois era um erro. Um erro de proporções monumentais que não poderia cometer que não _aconteceria _novamente.

— Pare — sussurrou ela.

— O que houve?—perguntou Edward com voz rouca. Apesar de ter baixado os braços para as laterais, ele fechou as mãos, traindo a tensão que vibrava em seu corpo.

— Isso não vai acontecer — disse Bella, embora seu tom de voz fosse menos firme do que gostaria. Ainda ajoelhada, afastou-se alguns centímetros, com medo de que ele pudesse tocá-la de novo, e que não tivesse convicção o bastante para resistir.

Uma sobrancelha escura se arqueou.

— Achei que começamos muito bem — disse ele. Sem olhar para Edward, ela se levantou.

— Eu lhe disse antes que não vim à Glendovia para me tornar sua última conquista. Estou aqui estritamente com o propósito de trabalhar. Este beijo foi um erro. Nunca deveria ter acontecido, e nunca mais irá acontecer. As coisas somente chegaram tão longe porque estou cansada e abaixei a guarda.

Mas Edward não estava pronto para ir embora. Não naquele momento.

Ele também se levantou, então, tocou-lhe o cotovelo, acariciando o tecido de seda da manga.

— Eu poderia ficar — sussurrou suavemente, de maneira sedutora. — Garantir que o resto de sua noite seja tanto de repouso quanto de prazer. De infinito prazer.

O brilho nos olhos de Bella o informou que ele tinha ultrapassado as barreiras. Ela desvencilhou-se do toque e andou, passando por ele. Abrindo a porta, deu um passo atrás, o corpo rígido, e o encarou.

— Boa noite, Sua Alteza — disse ela, em um tom irônico não mostrando o devido respeito que combinaria com o título.

Se ele não fosse um homem tão paciente, resoluto em alcançar um objetivo, poderia ter ficado ressentido.

Mas _era _um homem paciente, e sabia que pressionar Bella não era a maneira de ganhá-la, não era a forma certa de atraí-la para sua cama. Era melhor levar as coisas com calma, cortejá-la e seduzi-la propriamente.

— Eu a vejo pela manhã, então — disse ele educadamente, movendo-se para parar à frente dela, não dando nenhuma indicação de que a atitude ou exigências de Bella o perturbavam.

Embora ela continuasse rígida, Edward lhe pegou uma das mãos, levou-a aos lábios e pressionou um beijo suave ali.

— Obrigado por ter sido uma companhia tão adorável no jantar, e por todo seu trabalho árduo em benefício das crianças do orfanato. Eu sabia que trazê-la para cá era a coisa certa a fazer.

Com um sorriso rápido, ele saiu da suíte e começou a andar casualmente ao longo do corredor. Alguns segundos depois ouviu a porta se fechar com uma batida, e seu sorriso se ampliou.

Isabella Swan era uma mulher fogosa e apaixonada, com um temperamento forte. Achava que o estava afastando, mantendo-o aflito e angustiado, mas a relutância dela meramente o intrigava mais ainda.

Pelas próximas duas semanas, Bella fez o possível para evitar Edward sempre que conseguia, e tratá-lo com profissionalismo frio toda vez que não conseguia evitá-lo.

Edward, por sua fez, deu tudo de si para que os dois ficassem a sós com a maior freqüência possível, para lhe tocar a mão, o braço, o rosto em bases regulares, e para cortejá-la, a fim de fazê-la baixar a guarda e convidá-lo para sua cama.

Até agora, ela vinha se mantendo firme em sua determinação de não se deixar seduzir. Mas tinha de admitir, pelo menos para si mesma, que aquilo não era uma façanha simples.

Ele era, definitivamente, irresistível. Era atraente e charmoso, e se não a tivesse abordado para lhe pedir que dormisse com ele antes que a conhecesse... O que Bella considerou absurdamente arrogante... Ela poderia muito bem estar compartilhando sua cama a essas alturas.

Triste, mas verdade. E irônico. Se Edward tivesse escolhido cortejá-la de uma maneira mais tradicional, teria grandes chances de ser bem-sucedido.

Bella podia ser considerada uma mulher linda para muitos... Um fato da vida que às vezes era uma benção, e outras vezes uma maldição... Mas não era submissa de maneira alguma.

E, então, havia a culpa contínua e humilhação sobre o escândalo que ainda estava ligado ao seu nome no Texas.

Ela telefonara para casa diversas vezes desde que chegara a Glendovia, e todas às vezes, perguntava para sua irmã sobre o escândalo do qual tinha fugido. Elena admitira que as pessoas continuavam falando, mas os repórteres haviam finalmente saído da frente da casa dela.

Todavia, embora a atenção tivesse diminuído, Bella sabia que fizera a coisa certa deixando a cidade. Estava também determinada a nunca mais se abrir para uma nova desgraça.

Lembrou-se disso com firmeza e repetidamente enquanto se dirigia _ao foyer._

Durante o tempo que vinha sendo hóspede da família real, a decoração do palácio tinha passado de opulenta para exageradamente enfeitada em benefício do feriado do Natal.

Flores, folhas e heras haviam sido penduradas em corrimãos e parapeitos. Coroas de flores gigantes estavam presas a todas as portas principais, tanto do lado externo como do interno. E no centro _ao foyer, _havia uma árvore natural enorme, coberta com ornamentos de ouro. Um anjo dourado brilhava gloriosamente no topo.

As decorações de Natal estavam ajudando Bella a se sentir mais em casa. Sentia terrivelmente a falta de sua família, e uma tristeza profunda a dominava ao pensar que não passaria o Natal com eles. Mas o fato de ser cercada por todo aquele ambiente alegre e festivo amenizava seu sofrimento.

Estava sorrindo quando chegou à porta da frente, onde Edward a esperava. Aquela era a noite do evento do Papai Noel no orfanato, e ele havia insistido em acompanhá-la, apesar do fato de que ela precisava chegar lá mais cedo. O resto da família real chegaria mais tarde.

Até mesmo a mãe de Edward, a rainha Esme, relutantemente aprovara os esforços de Bella para ajudar o orfanato local. Não havia ido cumprimentá-la pessoalmente por seu trabalho árduo, ou mudado de atitude, mas os poucos comentários que fizera sobre os eventos daquela noite tinham sido principalmente positivos.

Bella não se deixou iludir por isso. Sabia que a rainha ainda a desaprovava.

Assim que se aproximou, Edward lhe segurou o cotovelo com gentileza, oferecendo um pequeno sorriso. Ele estava vestido em trajes típicos de príncipe, completo com uma faixa vermelha que ia do ombro ao quadril, e um número de medalhas aparentemente importantes presas ao peito.

O vestido vermelho de Bella era muito elegante, abraçando suas curvas suaves e deixando os ombros e os braços nus. Usava diamantes discretos e clássicos nas orelhas e no pescoço.

— Vamos? — convidou Edward e a escoltou para fora do palácio e para a noite levemente fria. Não estava escuro ainda, mas o sol já começava a se pôr, e o anoitecer estava a caminho.

Bella tinha propositadamente escolhido aquele dia e horário, de modo que pudesse ser tanto uma festa divertida para as crianças quanto uma oportunidade para os convidados adultos se socializarem. Especialmente, uma vez que convidara algumas pessoas muito ricas e influentes, quem esperava que fizessem doações generosas.

Quando eles chegaram, uma multidão de fotógrafos já estava reunida do lado de fora do orfanato, tirando fotos. Dentro, a casa estava decorada festivamente. Havia uma árvore no hall de entrada principal, coberta com ornamentos confeccionados manualmente pelas crianças. Músicas de Natal envolviam o ambiente.

Depois que Bella cuidou de alguns detalhes de última hora, começou a se misturar com os convidados que chegavam.

A aparição do resto da família real causou um pequeno tumulto. Vozes cochichavam, cabeças se viraram, e então as pessoas ficaram imóveis, parecendo congeladas enquanto assistiam ao rei e à rainha.

Deixando Edward com a família, Bella caminhou para os outros cômodos. Andou ao redor da casa, checando mais uma vez se tudo corria bem.

No geral, parecia que a noite estava progredindo com perfeição. Ela deu um suspiro, rezando para que nenhum acidente ou crise surgisse para atrapalhar o sucesso da ocasião.

Virando-se para estudar a área da recepção, imediatamente avistou Edward se aproximando. Alto e imponente, ele se sobressaía entre a multidão.

O ar ficou preso no peito dela. Gostaria de poder culpar o vestido muito apertado por sua súbita inabilidade de respirar, mas sabia que aquilo tudo se devia a "_ele"_.

Edward, que podia fazer seu coração parar por um instante com um único olhar.

Edward, que a fazia querer rever sua decisão de não se aproximar dele mais do que o necessário durante sua estadia.

_Seja forte, _disse a si mesma, engolindo em seco e fazendo um esforço concentrado para evitar que os joelhos tremessem quando ele se aproximou mais.

No momento que a alcançou, Edward fez uma pequena reverência e lhe pegou uma das mãos, os olhos prendendo os dela o tempo todo.

— Dance comigo — murmurou ele suavemente.

O tom e os modos nobres fizeram aquilo parecer mais um comando do que um pedido, mas ela fez o possível para argumentar.

— Não acho que música de Natal seja exatamente adequada para dançar — disse Bella, olhando ao redor do ambiente. Embora houvesse alguns casais se movendo sobre o piso de madeira no centro da área.

— É claro que é.

Ele inclinou a cabeça, como se estivesse prestando uma atenção extra à melodia lenta da canção clássica de Natal.

Apertando-lhe mais a mão, puxou-a atrás de si e a conduziu para o espaço livre no centro do salão.

— Além disso, é minha tarefa, como um membro da realeza, dar um bom exemplo para os outros, e queremos que todos se divirtam, não queremos? Este não é o seu objetivo, de modo que os convidados se sintam mais generosos quando chegar o momento de começar a assinar os cheques?

Pela expressão dele, Bella podia dizer que Edward estava tendo prazer em provocá-la, falando sobre sua ambição numa tentativa de conseguir o que queria. Os lábios dele se contorceram e os cantos dos olhos se enrugaram enquanto tentava não sorrir e demonstrar seu divertimento.

Ela poderia continuar protestando, mas era tarde demais. Eles haviam chegado a uma pequena extensão vazia do piso de madeira, e Edward a circulou pela cintura, puxando-a contra si.

Ele abriu os dedos no meio das costas dela, mantendo-a no lugar, então a guiando enquanto eles se balançavam ao ritmo da música em pequenos círculos. E exatamente como Edward previra, outros casais começaram a seguir sua liderança e juntarem-se a eles, dançando os cânticos alegres de Natal que soavam ao redor do ambiente.

Aquilo não tinha sido parte dos planos de Bella para a noite, mas parecia ter um efeito positivo. Ela esperou que Edward não notasse, ou teria de engolir seu orgulho e dizer que ele estivera certo.

A música acabou, e eles pararam de se movimentar, mas em vez de liberá-la, Edward continuou abraçando-a, fitando-lhe os olhos com intensidade até que a boca de Bella secou e borboletas pareceram dançar em sua barriga. Seu peito estava muito comprimido para respirar fundo, o que fez sua cabeça começar a girar.

Pensou, por um breve momento, que ele iria beijá-la. Ali mesmo, na frente de um salão repleto de pessoas. E se sentiu desgostosa ao perceber que havia entreaberto a própria boca, que estava tanto antecipando o beijo quanto esperando ansiosamente por isso. Desejando-o quase com desespero.

Com seu olhar ainda preso nos de Bella, ele se inclinou mais um centímetro, até que ela pôde sentir a respiração quente soprando em sua pele.

— Eu não posso beijá-la aqui e agora, do jeito que gostaria, mas prometo retificar isso antes que a noite termine. — A voz dele era baixa e rouca, hipnotizando-a.

Tirando lentamente a mão da cintura dela, Edward sorriu, fez uma pequena reverência, e então se virou e partiu, como se não tivesse acordado cada terminação nervosa de Bella e a deixado em chamas.

Ela o observou se afastar, tentando recuperar o controle de seus sentidos. E o controle de seus membros, os quais pareciam incapazes de movimento, mesmo enquanto se esforçava para ordenar o cérebro a enviar sinais corretos.

Não foi até que notou as pessoas começarem a olhar. Conseguiu dar pequenos passos medidos até a mesa das bebidas. Serviu-se de um copo de ponche e bebeu quase tudo num gole só.

Aquilo era ruim, muito ruim. Edward a estava vencendo por persistência, destruindo as últimas de suas defesas.

E ela temia não ser capaz de evitá-lo por muito mais tempo.

* * *

><p>Taa ai meninas, atee segunda..!<p> 


End file.
